custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Show Respect
Let's Show Respect is a Barney Home Video TV Specials It was originally released in November 4, 1997 (the same day as Good Day, Good Night). Plot ﻿Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast *﻿Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Stephen Songs #﻿Barney Theme Song #Respect #That is What It Means To Be A Friend #The 5 Senses Song #Taking Turns #Colors All Around #I Can Laugh #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #If You're Happy and You Know It #Please And Thank You #Laugh With Me! #S-M-I-L-E #Good Manners #Lookin Around My Neighborhood #People Helping Other People #Today We Can Say! #Everyone Is Special #The Friendship Song #Respect (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music *﻿Respect Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are: 1997 version 2004-2009 version Notes *﻿Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The BJ voice is the same from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *Filming for this home video May 23, 1997. *In "Let's Show Respect", they used the Season 3 version of the Barney Home Video intro, while in "Barney's Respect Great Along", the 2004 VHS/DVD re-release used the Season 7-12 version of the Barney & Friends Home Video intro. *The Barney costume used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character was also used in this video. *This video features the Barney clip from Kids For Character, which is used as the first 5 minutes of this video. *The musical arrangements used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, except for I Love You which uses Barney's Big Surprise's version, with Barney's vocals from the Season 3 version from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons on the first verse and his vocals from the regular Season 3 on the second verse, with also the BJ, Baby Bop and kids' vocals from the second verse from Season 3's version. *The musical arrangements for "If You're Happy and You Know It" were also used in "Barney's Big Surprise". *The arrangements for the background music used in this video are also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, while, after the I Love You song, the arrangements for the ending music used in this video are also used in Once Upon a Time. *In the 1997 Lyrick Studios version, the "Lyrick Studios" 1997 logo is also taken from Good Day, Good Night. *In the 1997 Paramount & Nickelodeon version, the Lyons Group fades early as the music trails to the Nickelodeon Worm logo, which is the animated viarant. *The instrumental version of Respect was used as the end credit music, with some verses cut off and just the first and last verses. That same way is the same as the reprise of the song with the vocals. *This is one of some of the 1997 Season 3 home videos to use the 1997 end credit font. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" to Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Min and Tosha, the sound clip is taken from Barney's Sense-Sational Day, except it was low-pitched to Pitch -1. *BJ comes to the treehouse after the song "Respect". Release Dates ﻿November 4, 1997 (1997 Lyrick Studios versions) April 8, 1999 (1999 Lyrick Studios version) September 27, 2004 (HiT Entertainmet Version) December 22, 2009 (Lionsgates Version) "Barney Let's Show Respect" Previews ﻿1997 Lyrick Studios version Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos sceen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro #Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney Good Day, Good Night Preview #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Kids For Character Choice Counts Preview #Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) 1999 Lyrick Studios version Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney What a World We Share Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video Intro #Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Big Surprise Preview #Sing and Dance With Barney Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) 2004 HiT Entertainment version Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warining #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment Logo (2001) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro #Respect Great Along Title Card Closing #End Credits #The Wiggles Space Dancing Preview #Kipper Puppy Love Preview #Barney's Colorful World! Preview #Bob the Builder: Yes We Can Preview #Angelina Ballerina Lights Camera Action Preview #HiT Entertainment Logo (2001) 2009 Category:TV Special Category:PBS Kids Video Category:2nd Era VHS Category:Season 4 VHS